Stake Out
by bamchickawow
Summary: G "Well, you two," He said gesturing to the both of them, " Have some like crazy-hot-sexy chemistry going on." He closed his eyes awaiting the pressure of a cold steel barrel pressed against his head. Toby/Charlie, Oz


-1**Title:** Stake Out

**Characters/Pairings:** Charlie/Toby, Oz

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 1534

**Author's Notes:** It's set after episode 7, I mostly tried to tell it from Oz's POV so there is a bit humour sprinkled in there.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing used in this story.

XXXXXXXX

**11:26 PM**

" I can't believe I agreed to this." Moaned Charlie as she rested her head on the back of the front seat. Oz flashed her his signature smile and replied, " And miss out on a chance to spend a night with two handsome paramedics?" Toby elbow his partner in the side, " I don't think it's a good idea to remind her." Oz shrugged in reply.

" I hope you're not talking about one of us Charlie." Toby called from the passenger seat to the back. Her head remained down as she muttered, " At this point I don't really care." Oz bolted upright in his seat, "Wait, what? You know I'm really getting sick of these secret conversations you two have all the time. What are you guys talking about?" he asked curiously. Toby smirked at his friend, " She rather someone to get shot then hang out with us all night long." Charlie groaned in the background.

Oz shifted in his seat and turned around to face her as he held his hand to his chest in exaggerated horror, " Well I am aghast, Detective. How can you say such a thing?" Charlie's eyes shot up in a death glare that always made Toronto's best Turkish paramedic flinch. "Why are you even here? I asked _Toby_ if he could lend me his car in case the suspect recognized mine." Charlie asked like she was in a interrogation room. Toby sighed knowing this conversation would end up biting him in the butt.

"Well in case ya didn't know Toby here doesn't own a car." Oz sent him a sidelong glance, " I, happening to be his good buddy with a car, decided to lend him mine and anywhere my little pumpkin goes I go." He completed his speech with embellishing hand and face gestures. The detective rolled her eyes in utter annoyance and focused her attentions on the paramedic in the seat of ahead of her that was doing his best to avoid her in the tragically tiny convertible.

"Toby." Growled Charlie.

"Hmmmm?" Hummed Toby as innocently as he could.

Oz could practically see anger radiating off of Charlie as she tried to drill holes with her eyes into the back of Toby's seat. He noticed her hand wrapped around the grip of her gun suspiciously and trusting his spidey-senses he decided now was the time for a snack break.

"Hey Toby want to grab a snack at the 7-Eleven? I don't know about you but I'm starving for some Cheezies." Toby was already halfway out of the orange and black car by the time Oz stopped talking. Charlie sighed for umpteenth time that night and fell against the back seat. Toby ducked his head in the car through the window and stared sheepishly at Charlie. As if she could read his mind she said, " I'm the one with the gun remember? I'm fine, go." Toby nodded and joined Oz as they walked across the street to the corner store.

**12:06 AM**

The two paramedics browsed the candy aisle for some late night snacks, Oz grabbing a couple of bags of different kinds of potato chips while Toby grabbed a handful of Coffee Crisps and Kit Kats. " Why didn't you just tell Charlie you didn't have a car?" Oz inquired as they both stood in front of a fridge full of energy drinks. " I don't know, I guess I just wanted to help her- You know that crap has ox puke in it right?" Toby said as his best friend picked up a can of Red Bull. " That's just a rumour." Oz dismissed as he added the drink to his arm load of food.

" So you're telling me that we're spending a Friday night holed up in a car on a stake out that could possibly end with a bullet in our brains from some scum bag or Charlie herself because you're too scared to asked her out on a _normal _date?"

"Oz-" "You know we should invite Sergeant Becker and Olivia over and then it'll be like an episode of The 5th Wheel!" Oz said sarcastically as they walked to the till and his annoyance at it's peak. Toby rolled his eyes and purposely walked ahead of Oz and dropped his pile on the counter. "Hey man you know I'm just messing with you?" Oz said regretting his words almost instantly but Toby ignored him completely as he paid the greasy long haired cashier. " Listen I'm sorry, I'm not mad." Oz apologized pleadingly to Toby's back.

To his surprise Toby turned around with his bag full of chocolate bars and growing smile on his face, " Of course you're not 'cause next Friday you're going to be hitting all the clubs telling every hot chick above 6 feet about how you arrested a gangster." With a hearty laugh Oz clapped the black haired telepath on the shoulder. His smile _almost_ faded when he had to suppress a shiver when he picked up his change to find it moist with sweat from the creepy cashier's hand.

" Alright since you're going to be my wing man next week, I can be yours tonight."

**12:20 AM**

Toby broke the Kit Kat in half and wordlessly handed one piece to Charlie. Oz eyed them with one eyebrow cocked as he loudly slurped the last few drops of his Red Bull. His blatant staring was unnerving Toby and Charlie was doing her best to ignore him as usual while she silently munched on her chocolate bar. The three of them sat in the car awkwardly listening to the sounds of chewing and Oz's loud slurping.

Attempting to break the tension Oz spoke up, " So what's up with-" " Why does everyone think Toby and I are sleeping together?" Interrupted Charlie, she sat upright with her eyes deadlocked on his while his brain tried to compute. Somewhere in the background he heard Toby choking. Oz sat there in shock looking back and forth between her and Toby hoping that his pal would offer some sort of help, to his dismay Toby looked just as stunned as him. Charlie's eyes were getting more and more narrow by the second and he knew that he had speak up soon before she got even more irritated.

" Well, um… Ahhh…" Babbled Oz as he prayed silently that what he was about to say wouldn't end with a gun pointed to his temple. " Well, you two," He said gesturing to the both of them, " Have some like crazy-hot-sexy chemistry going on." He closed his eyes awaiting the pressure of a cold steel barrel pressed against his head. To his surprise it never came. Opening his eyes Oz found the detective thinking to herself, nodding in agreement with apparently him, Toby seemed just as surprised as him.

Charlie looked up at Toby and him, with a smirk she said, " Well I am pretty sexy." Oz once again was shocked into silence for the second time that night. Without a second wasted Toby replied " Oh yeah? What about my 'pretty head'?" Toby replied brashly with a similar smirk upon his face. Oz chuckled to himself as Charlie haughtily answered back, he shifted his attention to the front of the car to turn off the AC when he noticed something outside. The thug that they had been waiting for all night was about 15 meters away from them. Oz turned to Toby who was leaning in so close to Charlie that he was practically breathing on her while they both laughed at something they said, they were completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

Thinking quickly Oz punched Toby in the arm and partly-slurred-partly-yelled at Charlie, " Badguyrightthere!" He pointed frantically out the front window. In a blink of an eye Charlie's face turned into serious-badass-cop mode and told both of them to stay in the car. In a flash she was the out the car and they both wordlessly watched her approach the delinquent. Oz saw Toby's hand gripping the door handle tightly. The confrontation went south in an instant as the thug sprinted away with Charlie running after him. Suddenly Toby was outside the car and bolting after them both.

Oz sighed as he turned his car on, " Can't say I'm surprised."

XXXXXX

FIN

:D Criticism is loved!


End file.
